Transport trailers have long been used to transport vehicles such as motorcycles, scooters, four wheelers, all terrain vehicles, other vehicles and other items behind cars, trucks, recreational vehicles, etc. Traditionally, a vehicle or other item is driven or positioned on the platform of the transport trailer in a forward orientation. Unloading can only be accomplished with the vehicle or other item in a backward or reverse orientation. Motorcycles in particular typically do not have a reverse gear, meaning that moving the motorcycle off of the platform requires rolling the motorcycle backwards. Wheeling a motorcycle or other vehicle backwards down an inclined surface is difficult at best. Additionally, there is a substantial risk to the person unloading the motorcycle and injury to persons nearby if problems arise during unloading. Thus, a need exists for a transport trailer having a support surface that is reversible such that motorcycles, etc., can be unloaded in a forward orientation.
The present invention comprises an improved transport trailer which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a transport trailer is equipped with a rotating upper support surface which facilitates unloading of motorcycles, scooters, four wheelers, all terrain vehicles, etc., and other items commonly transported on trailers in a forward orientation.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the transport trailer of the present invention is equipped with an upper support surface which rotates between a forward facing orientation and a rearward facing orientation. Items to be transported are loaded onto the trailer from the rear and are secured and transported in a forward orientation. When the items are to be unloaded, the upper support surface is rotated into its reverse orientation such that the transported item faces the rear of the trailer and can be driven off or unloaded in a forward orientation rather than in reverse.